Best Morning Ever
by FISHERqueen
Summary: Iruka wakes up in a hotel. He's not sure how he got there, where his clothes went or why he's having trouble moving. Then he realised he's not alone. Limey and contains Yaoi but all in good fun.


Neither Kakashi nor Iruka are mine (but wouldn't it be fun if they were).

Warning: Contains Yaoi ;-)

* * *

Iruka woke with a terrible headache. He was lying naked, face down, on top of the covers with his arms by his sides and his knees drawn up to his chest. He felt a damp patch on the pillow against his cheek, he had drooled in his sleep. He groaned quietly to himself, how much had he had to drink last night? Why was he sleeping in such an uncomfortable position? He tried to reach up to wipe his mouth but he couldn't raise his hands. Iruka groaned again as he tried to opened his eyes, something was definitely wrong.

As he cracked his eyelids open Iruka felt stabbing pains run through his pupils and into his brain. It was daylight, daylight meant morning. Saturday morning! He knew when he was! He could build on that. Next step was looking at something.

Iruka slowly blinked his loose hair out of the way and focused his eyes. Fact number two: he was on a bed. Iruka felt that was probably a good thing. The one time he had woken up in the forest after a night out he had found insect bites in some very uncomfortable places.

He raised his head an inch off the pillow so he could see his surroundings. Fact three: he didn't recognise the room. It was small and neat with impersonal pale walls and the bare minimum of furniture, probably a hotel. The curtains were drawn casting the entire room in shades of grey. His head pounded, even the reduced light was uncomfortable. Iruka tried to cover his eyes with his hand and felt it pulled up short again. Why couldn't he move his arms?

Moving very slowly Iruka tried to uncurl from the foetal position. He couldn't do it. Every time he tried to straighten his legs his arms hurt and every time he tried to raise his arms from his sides his ankles tried to follow them. He twisted and squinted over his own shoulder. He could just about see the soft leather bands circling his wrists and ankles. He could also see the serious looking metal locks that were connecting them. Iruka tugged on them experimentally, chakra reinforced, he wasn't going anywhere. Iruka groaned for a third time and the sound was echoed by a voice from beside him.

Iruka's mind whirled back to the night before. He didn't remember pulling. He didn't remember drinking so much that he would forget pulling either. The night had begun normally for a Friday. He and a few of the other teachers had gone for drinks. He had felt tired and left early to go home. No, that couldn't be right, going home early wouldn't explain his pounding headache or his being chained, naked, on a hotel bed with a complete stranger.

Was it a stranger though? Iruka hadn't actually looked yet. The voice had been male so it probably wasn't one of his close friends. All the guys he usually hung out with were straight.

Since running away was out of the question Iruka gathered his courage. Maybe his sleeping companion's identity would remind him of the previous night. He turned his head carefully. The figure lying next to him was silver-haired, masked and fully-clothed. Thankfully he was also still asleep.

Iruka didn't remember seeing Kakashi at all last night. He went over events again. A drink and a meal. The bar. He hadn't drunk much, just one to be polite and another that Unko had bought him. Then the walk home. He remembered getting to the street outside his apartment then feeling very sleepy. He didn't remember anything at all after that. Someone must have brought him here. It must be some sort of joke.

Iruka's thoughts were clearing rapidly, he knew one thing for certain, that he did not want to be there when Kakashi woke up. The jonin was infuriating, arrogant and sexy as hell, Iruka couldn't stand the thought of what Kakashi would say if he saw this.

Twisting and struggling Iruka managed to roll himself onto his back with his knees in the air. He thought that the new position might give him better leverage to pull on the restraints. As he prepared to force the bindings his eyes snagged on his own crotch. Someone had tied a bright red ribbon in a bow around his shaft. Iruka flashed hot with mortification. Who had he offended recently? Iruka didn't know anyone that hated him this much. He tried to pull the silly thing off but he just couldn't reach it no matter how he contorted his body.

Iruka was just about to give up and die of shame when a smooth voice on his left said 'excuse me but do you happen to know how I got here?'

Iruka glanced over to see mismatched eyes creased with humour. He gasped and rolled to the side desperately trying to cover his nakedness and the humiliating ribbon.

'Not that I'm complaining' Kakashi's voice continued, 'this already rates quite highly in my list of best mornings ever.' The bed shifted as Kakashi sat up and stretched cat-like. 'Last thing I remember Gai and Unko were trying to get me drunk'

'Unko? She bought me a drink last night' Iruka twisted his neck round to look at the other ninja. 'Do you think she had something to do with this?'

'Hmm?' Kakashi was staring at Iruka's butt with a wicked gleam in his eye. 'Did you know someone has drawn little arrows all over your back and buttocks?'

Iruka tried to suffocate himself with the pillow. 'Oh God!'

Kakashi chuckled happily 'They're all pointing right at your…'

'I don't think I really want to know' Iruka interrupted quickly. He repeated his question about Unko and felt Kakashi shrug.

'Could be, this is just Unko's sense of humour and Gai would probably go along with it'

'I didn't know they hated me this much' Iruka was feeling uncomfortable under Kakashi's gaze. He wished his arms were free so he could cover up, or move away. To his great surprise Kakashi looked uncomfortable at the question.

'That's probably my fault, I may have mentioned to them that I find you… _alluring_'

Iruka's mind swam at the surreal situation. He had been called many names in the past, including some very unflattering ones by bratty kids, "_alluring_" had certainly never been mentioned. Any other time he would be ecstatic to know Kakashi felt that way about him. As it was his head hurt, he could barely move and he desperately want this to be a vivid drunken nightmare. He turned away and groaned loudly into the pillow.

Seeing that Iruka was busy trying to disappear into the mattress Kakashi tore his eyes away from the bronzed body and got up to explore the room. He tried the door immediately and found it was locked and sealed as he had expected. Next he wandered over to the chest of draws where someone had left a strange selection of objects and a large red envelope. He tore it open and chuckled at the note inside.

'What does it say?' Iruka asked from the bed.

Kakashi's eyes were creased with humour as he read:

'_Dear Kakashi, it has come to our attention that you and a certain chunin have been panting over each other for months. As a special birthday surprise we decided to take steps. Hope you enjoy your present, Gai and Unko_.'

Iruka flopped onto his back and uncurled as far as the restraints would allow. He was obviously surprised. 'I don't believe this is happening'

Kakashi looked him up and down, he now had a splendid view of _everything_. 'If you're a present I don't think they did a very good job of wrapping you.' To his delight Iruka blushed. It started at his stomach and worked it's way up to his face and all the way down to his knees. Kakashi found it absolutely charming. Iruka did his best to change the subject.

'What else is up there? Please tell me there's a key.'

Kakashi began sorting through the objects, calling out items as he found them. 'Well there's a tube of lube, assorted vibrators, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, this…' Kakashi turned quickly. A loud click and a flash of light made Iruka squawk with indignation.

'You fucking bastard, you just took a fucking photo of me didn't you!'

Unperturbed Kakashi tsked him loudly. 'Such language from a school teacher. What would your pupils say sensei?' He returned to listing the items. 'A leather thong, a... um… I'm not really sure what these are, strawberries, some feathers, what I can only describe as a spanking device, some more restraints, oooooh.' Kakashi turned and waved a small silver key in Iruka's direction.

'Oh thank God' Iruka said, 'now you can let me out of these.'

'Hmm' replied Kakashi.

'What do you mean '_hmm_' you bastard, let me out'

'And waste such a splendid opportunity. The note implied you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. How could I risk you running away before I find out?'

'Fine… fine.' Some of the fight seemed to drain out of Iruka as he relaxed onto the bed once more. 'Maybe I do like you, maybe I even find you attractive. Perhaps I pick fights with you just to have an excuse to be around you, but this is not a good way to start a relationship. I am tied up, naked, and your standing there fully clothed and laughing at me. Can't you see it's not fair.' Iruka struggled futilely with the restraints for a moment, then gave up again. 'At least take this fucking ribbon off.' He pleaded.

Suddenly serious Kakashi crossed the room and sat on the bed at Iruka's feet. Keeping eye contact he slowly reached up and tugged his mask down. 'This is the most naked I've been around anyone for a long time' he said, 'now why don't I get that ribbon off you?'

Iruka stared at the unmasked Kakashi. His face was pale, which he had expected. The lean features were handsome but more careworn than Iruka had expected. He was also surprised at the slight darkening around the jaw that implied Kakashi hadn't shaved in several days.

Kakashi reached over him and tugged gently on a loose end of ribbon. Iruka held completely still as he watched with fascination. They were so close that Iruka could feel the heat from Kakashi's body. So close but still not touching. Iruka felt the silky ribbon shift around his member as Kakashi continued to pull on it, slowly undoing the bow.

Iruka looked away and bit his lip. He needed to think about something else as he was already getting turned on. Rice, plastic macs, grading papers, Gai in a thong! No matter what he thought of Iruka could not stop the rush of blood to his groin.

He looked up, Kakashi had undone the bow and was looking at him with a look of happy wonder. 'I didn't even touch you yet' he said quietly causing Iruka to blush again. Now the ribbon was looped around his semi-hardened shaft with a single knot.

Iruka felt his knees nudged apart as Kakashi positioned his shoulders between them. Warm air was exhaled over his cock and he twitched violently. He longed to have a hand free, to have some small measure of control over the situation.

Still barely touching him Kakashi lent down and began to tug on the ribbon's knot with his teeth. Iruka's breathing sped up. Kakashi's stubble was rough against his skin. He could feel the others lips brushing against him as the knot was loosened. A small moan escaped him as Kakashi pressed into him for a better grip on the ribbon.

By the time Kakashi sat up with the ribbon between his teeth, Iruka was desperately wishing he had something to thrust against. How had this been done to him so easily? Sure it had been a while but he'd never felt the lack before.

Iruka expected the Jonin to make fun of him for becoming so erect so easily but Kakashi didn't say anything about it. He crawled forward silently until they were nose to nose. Iruka could feel the others rough clothing all along his body.

'You know I've never seen you with your hair down before' Kakashi whispered to him, 'you're beautiful.' Iruka was afraid to make eye-contact. A touch of red stained his cheeks. 'And you're even more beautiful when you blush.' Supporting his weight on one hand Kakashi brushed a finger gently over Iruka's lips. He kissed him oh so gently on the eyelid, on the cheek, on the scar across his nose and finally on the lips.

The kiss was just as Iruka had imagined. Firm lips pressed against his and a tongue was pushed gently into his mouth. Kakashi was warm and confident, he tasted of richness and spiciness. Iruka responded eagerly to the probing.

As Kakashi's hand wandered downwards to stroke his chest, Iruka moaned his encouragement directly into the other man's mouth. Kakashi responded by kissing him more strongly, exploring every corner of Iruka's mouth and stealing his breath. The fingers paused briefly to rub and tease at his nipples then continued to move downwards.

The hand moved from his chest to trail across his stomach. Iruka was so involved in the kiss that he barely noticed until Kakashi grasped his cock and began stroking him.

It was too much. At this rate Iruka knew he wasn't going last long. He turned his head to free his mouth, Kakashi began sucking his earlobe. That made it even harder to concentrate. 'Listen K-Kakashi' he managed to stutter, 'I… aaahh… w-why don't you untie me and I can help you… nnnngghh… catch up?' Kakashi was now biting his neck and didn't answer right away. 'Kaka - aaaaaa - shi?' Iruka tried again. His vision was beginning to blur at the edges. He tried desperately to hold on.

Kakashi leaned back a little so he could see Iruka's face more clearly. 'But I don't plan on catching up' He said, as his hand started moving faster. 'Do you want to know why?'

'Mmm-hmm' Iruka managed the affirmative, but it came out in a much higher voice than usual.

'It's because I'm going to use your body in all sorts of ways, and this is only the first one. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll forget your own name, Iruka, and you're going to enjoy every second of it. I know you're close to coming right now and that's ok. You're going to come, hard, any second and I'm going to watch you do it.'

Iruka didn't know how to respond. Kakashi was watching him closely, still in complete control. It was so embarrassing to be seen like this, writhing in passion, panting for breath. It was almost as though Kakashi was watching him masturbate.

Iruka's body had begun thrusting into Kakashi's palm, making the most of the tightening fingers. He couldn't stop, he wanted this man so badly. If the only way to get him was by being drugged and tied up Iruka wasn't going to complain.

A small cry escaped his lips with every breath. Iruka looked straight into Kakashi's mismatched eyes as the waves of orgasm began to wrack his body. He kept eye contact even as his mouth opened in a wordless shout and his body arched into Kakashi's hand for the last time. His come splattered the front of the jonin's dark clothing. He felt the same stickiness on his own flesh as he collapsed back onto the bed, his joints aching.

Kakashi leaned over him grinning with pleasure. 'So Iruka-sensei, are you feeling a little more relaxed now?'

Iruka tried to glare and him, but was finding it difficult to wipe the smile off his own face. 'Maybe a little he admitted.' Truthfully all the embarrassment he had been feeling had been wiped away by his climax. He no longer cared that he was naked and Kakashi fully clothed. 'Is it true that today's your birthday?'

Kakashi nodded, trying to gauge Iruka's mood.

'Then I guess it's ok if we do things your way for now, but you better make the most of it 'cause I'm already thinking of ways to get my revenge.' Kakashi laughed at Iruka's sudden boldness. He backed off the bed. With a firm grasp he managed to flip Iruka so that he was once more lying with his face pressed into the pillow, his ass in the air.

'Why don't I go get us some of those toys to play with?' he asked. Iruka hid his grin in the pillow. He couldn't wait.

* * *

OK, so, this is my first story, my first fanfic and my first yaoi. Please be gentle.

Reviews/Criticism appreciated.


End file.
